Charmed Extra Endings
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: The title explains all, the first chapter is after The Fifth Halliwell, The next is A Paige from the Past, more one-shots to come!
1. Fifth Halliwheel

"Yeah, so do I," Phoebe said leaving the table. Piper followed after Phoebe who was now at the bar. Paige went into the stockroom clearly upset and orbed to the Manor. She headed for her room not wanting to confront Piper when she got home. Leo bumped into Paige on her way up the stairs.

"Hey Paige, I thought you were out with your sisters?" Leo asked.

"I was," Paige said sighing. Leo sensed that Paige was upset.

"Paige you know you can talk to me about anything," Leo said.

"I-I just want to go to bed Leo, excuse me," Paige said slipping pass him as he watched her head to her room. Paige entered her room and collapsed on her bed tears slipping down her face.

"Phoebe," Piper said standing next to Phoebe behind the bar at P3.

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't trust Cole, I mean he's human, mortal he can't- he wouldn't hurt Paige," Phoebe said on the edge of tears.

"Oh sweetie," Piper said wrapping her arms around Phoebe, "Paige must have her reasons, maybe the reason isn't supernatural, maybe it's."

"Don't, don't say it Piper it can't be that it can't be that he did something to her, he has no reason," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, we don't…" Piper started to say.

"Yes we do! Paige is probably just making this up for attention, maybe it's because I left the Manor, who knows," Phoebe said. Before Piper could reply Phoebe was leaving the club. Piper sighed and told the bartender to lock up when P3 closed.

"Leo, I'm home!" Piper called as she entered the Manor. Leo came in through the kitchen.

"Hey," Leo said kissing Piper, "Paige is home, she's upstairs asleep; at least she was when I checked on her a while ago, she was shivering so I put a blanket on her, Piper what happened at the club? When she came home she rushed upstairs and barley said anything," Lei asked

"Paige doesn't trust Cole and Phoebe isn't very happy about it," Piper said.

"Piper that can't be the only thing that's bothering her, you didn't see her face it was like she had been slapped in the face," Leo said.

"Well what could be bothering her?" Piper asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't talk to me," Leo said.

"I'll check on her in the morning I guess, for now let's go to bed," Piper said taking hold of Leo's hand going up stairs.

_Paige felt the heat of fireballs thrown at her, she couldn't see who it was attacking her but she heard the demon's voice. Paige remembered bits and pieces of what he said. She screamed as she saw fire in the demon's eyes, still unsure of his identity. _

Piper had gone to get a drink of water at two in the morning when she heard crying and thrashing around in Paige's room.

"Paige," Piper said entering her baby sister's room. She sat down next to Paige reaching out to her sister. Paige screamed and woke up with a start as Piper's arms enclosed her.

"Shh, shh it's okay," Piper said rubbing Paige's back and Paige started crying.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Piper asked. Before Paige could reply, she had leaned over and puked on the floor. Piper rubbed her little sisters back as Paige continued crying. Piper got up and got a large bowl, some pop which she gave to Paige. Piper wrapped her arms around her sister again and slowly helped Paige sip the pop, but as soon as some went down her throat it came back up.

"Fire, there was fire," Paige said quietly.

"Was it you who?" Piper started to ask.

"No, I- I don't know," Paige said tears slipping down her face scared.

"Shhh, it might have been another power broker," Piper said rubbing Paige's back.

"No, I think it was I- think," Paige said through gulps of tears.

"It's okay, whoever it was they can't get you," Piper said.

"It was Cole, I'm sure of it," Paige said.

"Sweetie, you might just _want_ to think it's," Piper said.

"No! It was him! I'm sure of it" Paige said getting off the bed, only to collapse to the ground groaning. Piper rushed off the bed to help Paige up.

"Come on, its okay," Piper said getting Paige back on the bed; she laid her sister down putting the covers on her.

"Piper I believe it's him," Paige said.

"We don't have to talk about it okay?" Piper asked.

"Okay," Paige said.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Piper asked. Paige nodded, tears once again slipping down her face. Piper wiped the tears away wrapping her arms around her little sister.

"Thank you, I love you," Paige said.

"I love you too," Piper said, brushing Paige's hair out of her face; kissing her baby sister's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

I will be doing more one- shots of Charmed episode endings. The next episode I will be doing is Centennial Charmed. Please Review with what episodes you would like me to add an Extra ending to.


	3. Chapter 3

I will be doing those extra episode endings you wanted in your reviews, along w/ my own. I will be renaming my story Charmed Extra Endings, each chapter will be a new one-shot w/ corresponding episode title. Please keep reviewing, and every month i'll do 2 or 3 one-shots. Until then Please R/R my two other stories, and keep reviewing one-shots you want, it would mean a lot to read thanx! When I upload a new Extra Ending I'll change the Title of the story.

Xoxoxo- Kels


	4. A Paige from the Past

Paige orbed out of the car, she saw the car flip over several time. She got up to run to the car but a young woman held her back.

"NO! NO! Let me go!" Paige screamed. The raven hair woman held her tight as Paige struggled to get to the car.

"Let me go! Ahh no! It's all my fault," Paige screamed crying. She realize it wasn't Leo holding her back, but she didn't care she wanted to get to the car. It was her eldest sister,holding herback, Prue. But Paige couldn't say anything nor did she look at her, all she did was cry into her sister's shoulder.

"I orbed, Leo I orbed," Paige sobbed out, Prue dismissing what she said, only holding her tight.

"Yes, yes you did, you always could, Paige it was never your fault it was their destiny to die," Leo said, Prue unaware of him. Paige kept crying into Prue's shoulder still unaware who was holding her.

"Paige, look at who is holding you," Leo said calmly. Paige looked at Prue.

"Prue," Paige said about to back away, but Prue held her tight.

"Prue," Paige repeated, quieter this time, laying her head on Prue's shoulder, tears slipping down her face not just for her parent's death but for meeting Prue.

"Paige we have to go," Leo said.

"No, no I want to stay, Leo no," Paige said.

"Paige, you can't change the past, come on," he said grabbing Paige's hand, pulling her up.

"I- I have to go, um bye," Paige said.

"Wait! I can't just let you leave, let me take you to the Manor, Grams, my sisters and I, we can help you," she said.

"You have, more than you know, bye Prue," Paige said turning to leave.

"I don't even know your name!" Prue called.

"It's Paige, Paige Matthews," Paige said turning to face Prue, "Leo give me one more sec." Paige broke from his grasp as she ran to hug Prue.

"I love you," Paige whispered into Prue's ear. Prue caught off guard, feeling the protective instinct, and sister instinct, said I love you back too. Tears fell down Paige's face as she left following Leo down the street disappearing into nothingness.

[Scene from A Paige from the Past with Cole and Phoebe, now after Paige's parents left]

"There's something else I meant to tell you," Paige said as the sisters were sitting at the dining table.

"Someone held me back after the crash," Paige said.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue, I-I wanted to stay to get to know her but-," Paige started.

"But you can't change the past, it's okay we've tried," Piper said.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything, sister-bonding 'cause I haven't had that in a while," someone said. Paige who was still standing from hugging her parents, turned around at the familiar voice. Paige hugged her

"Hey, Paige," Prue said, Piper and Phoebe had tears streaking down their faces. Prue clutched her baby sister tight, not wanting to let go.

"I can't stay for long," Prue said, she and her sisters had moved to the sofas in the living room, Prue sat in the middle between Paige and Piper.

"We've missed you so much," Piper said, hugging Prue.

"I know, I've watched you though, all the time," she said.

"Creepy, ewww," Phoebe joked, Prue laughed.

"I've missed your laugh," Piper said.

"I know," Prue said.

"Paige, how come you're so quiet?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm just amazed that I finally get to meet you, you present you or ghost you, not past you," Paige said rambling.

"Hey, it's okay," Prue said, holding Paige tight.

"I got to go," Prue said standing up. Each sister took turns hugging her.

"I'll miss you," Paige said, hugging her last, "I love you and I meant it in the past."

"I know and I meant it to," Prue said smiling giving Paige a kiss on her forehead. Each sister said I love you to Prue and she said it back.

The sisters didn't talk that much after Prue left they eventually all went to their rooms and all fell asleep.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Charmageddon

_Charmegeddon- Mara wanted this as a one-shot, it's short but to the point, hope you like it. I'll do more One-Shots soon just keep reviewing with which episodes and sister moments you want me to do! Jane112 you wanted some Prue moments with her sisters, which sister? Phoebe, Paige or Piper? And what episodes do you want those moments in?_

* * *

><p>"Paige?" Piper asked, stepping into her little sister's room. She had her crying when she went to check on her sister's that night. Paige was on her bed curled up in a ball tears streaming down her face. She didn't look up.<p>

"Sweetie?" Piper asked closing the door.

"I can't I can't do it anymore," Paige whispered. Piper sat down next to Paige and held her in a close embrace.

"Do what?" Piper asked.

"They made him a whitelighter, Piper they made him a whitelighter," Paige said sobbing into Piper's shoulder. Piper realized what her little was saying; she understood her pain, for she had experienced it to with Leo.

"Shhh its okay" Piper said, holding Paige as she cried.

"I'll never see him again, it's all my fault," Paige said.

"Paige it's not your fault, it was his-," Piper said.

"Destiny, what about us can't we have love?" Paige asked through tears.

"We do have love Paige, and you'll get through this don't worry," Piper said felling bad because she kind of lied, she felt the same way but this wasn't about her it was about helping Paige.

"No, no I can't" Paige said letting another sob escape. Piper held her tighter.

"Yes you can, we can help you through this just as you have done for us," Piper said. Paige barley nodded as she kept crying.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Piper asked.

"Wh-what about Leo?" Paige asked.

"He'll be okay tonight, what you need is a sister right now," Piper said. Piper watched Paige fall asleep in her arms, tears still spilling down her face. Paige was going to get through this and she and Phoebe were going to help.

REVIEW with more episodes you want me to do!


	6. Finale

_This One-shot ending is for George! The episode is the finale. I'll see when i can do Hulkus Pocus!_

Phoebe heard a soft crying in Billie's room after she said goodnight to her nephews.

"Billie?" Billie looked up; her face was red from tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe said hugging her.

"I killed her. I can't believe I killed my sister," she said.

"It'll be okay," Phoebe said, "I know how you feel."

"But I killed her Phoebe. I'm the reason she's dead. You can't ever know how that feels," she said.

"Right before Prue died. There was a big media exposure of magic. While Leo, Cole, and I went to the Underworld to fix the mess, Piper was shot. The Source told us Piper was dead and if I didn't do something, she'd be gone forever," she said.

"What happened?" she asked never being told this.

"I told him for Tempus to reset time. He said that he would warn my sisters and reset time if I stayed down there. Leo and Cole both tried to stop me but I made the deal anyway. Time was reset and Cole was able to get me out of the Underworld. When we returned Leo was able to save Piper," Phoebe took a gulp of air as the tears started to fall, "but he wasn't to save able Prue."

"But Phoebe you didn't have a lot of options," Billie said.

"There were the Cleaners, and the Elders. Why Leo didn't mention the Cleaners I'm not sure. The Elders well, they are pinheads for not trying to save Prue."

"But you didn't actually kill Prue," Billie said.

"Yes, I did. If I hadn't gone to the Underworld, Prue would be alive. If I hadn't made the deal though Prue and Piper would both be dead. I didn't know at the time that Prue would die, but she did and it's my fault," she said. Phoebe was crying along with Billie.

"But the point is I got through it. I'm stronger now. And you'll get through it too," Phoebe said.

"Do you think Christy would have killed me if I hadn't killed her?" Billie asked.

"I think that she would have. She loved you Billie but she was evil, she can't be on both sides. I've tried trust me, it didn't work out so well," she said.

"I loved her," Billie said.

"I know and you always will, Christy will always be with you," Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe," Billie said hugging her.

"No problem, will you be okay tonight?"

"Yeah I will," she said.

"Everything will work itself out don't worry," Phoebe said.

"Good night," Billie said.

"Night Billie," Phoebe said.

_Well that's it for this one-shot! Hope you liked it! Please review with what you thought and what endings you would like!_


End file.
